Temptation
by condesce
Summary: When Alfred sees Arthur in the club, he simply can't keep his eyes off him. Apparently he can't keep his hands off either. / AU USUK


His eyes seem to glow in the dim light of the nightclub. He walked in a seductive manner and swayed his hips to the music in a way that made the young American almost drool. Staring at the man from his position at the bar, Alfred watched the way he would move to the music; he would do it in such a way that he made it look easy.

Alfred looked around and when his friend Gilbert had left saying he was going to get laid, he knew he wouldn't be coming back. So Alfred was alone, looking for his own entertainment for the night.

The man with green eyes was just what he was looking for. Alfred finished the last of his drink and walked with confidence to the other man. As he approached, he started to notice the other features he sported. Messy blond hair and large eyebrows complimented the emerald green eyes. He clutched a bottle of beer in one hand with his thumb over the opening. Smart... just so no one could slip something in. He wore clothes which complimented his figure perfectly and when Alfred finally reached him he didn't hesitate to slip an arm around his waist.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in his ear when he pulled him close. Their bodies touched ever so slightly and even that was enough to send little spark of electricity through the American's body.

The man didn't seem to mind. He turned around in Alfred's grasp and a devious little smirk crept to his lips as he looked him up and down. Alfred felt slightly nervous but he didn't show it. Those green eyes made him feel as though he were being analysed from the inside out. He tightened his grip around the smaller man and grinned at him when he looked up at him. Alfred was confident about this- so confident in fact that he let one hand wander from the man's waist and to his ass. He then let the other cup his chin to keep his head in place.

"What's your name?" he asked. The man seemed amused by this so for now he allowed the American to take control.

"I'm not telling you," he replied. The American smiled wider- the man was British. That just made him ten times sexier.

"Aww, why not?" Alfred asked as he feigned hurt. He brought the Brit closer to press him right up against him. He leaned down and kissed his ear then he worked his way to his neck. He felt the Brit move his head slightly to give the American better access and Alfred moved his hand from his chin to cup his cheek instead.

"Because you haven't earned the right to know," he replied and Alfred hummed thoughtfully against his skin. He placed a few more kisses before pulling away.

"All right... then I'll earn it," he said and after the Brit took the last swig from his beer bottle and set it aside, he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a hot kiss. The British man tasted of cigarettes and alcohol and Alfred felt him smile into the kiss and reach his hands up to knot them in his hair. Alfred let a small moan from the back of his throat come through and the Englishman deepened their kiss. Alfred moved his hand from the other's cheek and he moved them both to his waist. He slipped his hands under the fabric of his shirt and rubbed his sides. He heard the Brit let out a moan of his own and a warm feeling spread around his body when he realised that he had done something right. He continued to rub his thumbs in small circles on the soft skin and the British man tightened his grip on his hair as he parted his lips. Alfred copied him and forced his tongue inside but it wasn't long before the Brit had won the battle for dominance. Alfred didn't know how he did it but he found himself slowly becoming the submissive one of the two. He felt the Brit smirk and he moved his hands from his hair as he rubbed his tongue against the others, earning another moan from the American.

This guy was feisty, and Alfred loved it. He continued rubbing the small circles on the man's sides and when he began to run out of breath, he pulled away and before he had a chance to do anything, the Brit was already sucking on his neck working on a large hickey. Alfred found himself panting. He had decided that he had landed a good one tonight.

He removed his hands from under the man's shirt and settled them on his hips in a firm grip. The man pulled away from his neck when he was satisfied with the mark that he had left and he tilted his head to the side slightly, "You know..." he said, "You never told me your name."

"You have to earn it," the American grinned and the other man shrugged.

"Touché," he commented. He swayed his hips to the music once again and encouraged Alfred to dance with him. The American obliged and the two of them started to dance together.

A few songs later, the Brit could see the beads of sweat forming on the American's forehead and he leaned in to speak in his ear, "Shall we take a break?"

"Yeah, I need another drink," he replied and the Englishman smiled. He moved out of Alfred's grip and laced their fingers together as he led them both out of the crowd and to the bar. Alfred insisted he buy his companion a drink but the Brit refused. However, the American was so insistent about it that eventually he gave up and allowed him to do so. When they both collected their drinks, they found a chair near the back of the club where it was less crowded and the Brit laced their fingers once again and he walked towards it.

They both sat down and the moment they did, Alfred moved his arm around the other's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. The Brit quickly kissed him back and parted his lips when Alfred asked for entrance. He felt the American smile into the kiss and his grip around his shoulders tightened slightly as he kept him close. Arthur allowed his tongue to roam around for a little while before he pulled away. He looked at the American again, who was wearing a stupid smile and he said, "Arthur. My name is Arthur."

Arthur, huh? Alfred smiled wider; now he was able to put a name to that pretty face of his.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. It's a pretty heroic name, dontcha think?" he smiled and Arthur rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Hardly."

"Hey! It is and you know it. I just saved you," he said and moved his arm from his shoulder and settled it around his waist instead.

"Did you? From what exactly?"

"From all the other nasty guys here," Alfred said, "There are some creepy guys hangin' around here, y'know."

"Hm... have I really been saved? Are you sue you're not one of those 'creepy guys'?" Arthur asked with a small smirk. Alfred shook his head.

"No way!" he said, "I'd totally look after you. You're lucky you got me, 'cause you're too hot for your own good."

"Were you tempted by me?" Arthur asked and he leaned in a little closer.

"Absolutely," Alfred grinned. Arthur looked into his eyes for a moment then smiled a smile of his own. Alfred tightened his grip on his waist as he continued, "Who wouldn't be?"

He could have sworn he saw Arthur blush but it was too dark to tell. The Brit took a sip of his beer and Alfred watched the way he drank. Hell, even that was sexy. The way he licked the liquid from his lips and even the way he brought the bottle to and from his lips was hot.

Alfred couldn't keep his hands of this guy. He never usually acted like this; he was a massive geek at heart and he was surprised that Arthur even let him do what he was doing to him. Alfred counted himself lucky that a guy like Arthur wouldn't push him away.

He really liked him, and he didn't want Arthur to think he just wanted sex. He leaned in and asked, "So tell me about you."

"There's nothing to tell," Arthur said, "I moved here a few years ago, I got a job in an office and I live alone... well alone if you don't count my cat. What about you?"

"I just got out of college. I'm gunna be a lawyer."

"Then what would someone like you being a place like this?" Arthur asked and Alfred laughed. He tightened his grip around him a little more and placed a short kiss on his lips. Arthur didn't object.

"My friend brought me here, and I'm glad he did," he said huskily. Arthur found himself smiling.

"And where is your friend now?"

"He went to get laid, as usual," Alfred smiled.

"Do you want to get laid?"

Alfred chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Arthur met him half way and before they knew it their tongues were in each other's mouths once again and the question went unanswered for the time being.

Alfred set his drink aside and moved slightly so he could wrap both arms around Arthur. The Brit moved one arm around his neck and let the other sit on the American's hip lightly. He let his tongue explore every inch of Alfred's mouth and he felt the other do the same. He eventually pulled away for air and he moved closer so he could give the American another hickey. Alfred moved his head slightly to give him room and Arthur got to work. He sucked and nipped at the spot he was working on and he heard a change in Alfred's breathing. It became much heavier and quicker and when he was almost finished he heard another one of those little moans. He smiled against his neck and placed one final kiss there before moving away.

He moved his arm from around his neck and positioned it at his hair. He played with a stubborn piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity and he smiled a little.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"How 'bout we get out of here?"

Arthur paused them removed his arms from around Alfred. He picked up his drink again and finished it quickly.

"All right..."

Alfred smiled and finished his drink quickly like Arthur did and stood up. He took Arthur's hand and laced their fingers together and the two of them hurried out the club. The American hailed a taxi and after a lot of heavy kissing on the backseat, they arrived at Alfred's apartment.

Alfred kept hold of Arthur hand as he pulled him into yet another kiss. Arthur kissed him back deeply and followed Alfred to the couch. Their ears were still ringing from the loud music and the buzz they felt from both excitement and alcohol was still going strong.

Alfred sat down and pulled Arthur on to his lap. Arthur straddled him and the two of them continued to kiss until they realised that air was needed. Now that the two of them could see each other properly, they realised that they had both gotten lucky tonight.

"I knew you were gorgeous," Alfred snickered and rested his hands on Arthur's waist. The Brit smiled and put their foreheads together.

"Well, I admit that you are attractive too," Arthur replied and brought their lips together. Alfred chuckled and kissed him back but the Brit kept it short this time and he pulled away. He leaned back slightly and said, "We met just a few hours ago and I barely know you. I'm not the sort of person who would usually run off with someone I met in a club who to me is virtually a stranger but... remember when I asked you if you want to get laid?"

"Mmhm?" Alfred said and his smile grew wider.

"Well... do you?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head and Arthur raised an eyebrow. The American smiled and said, "No, 'cause I'm not a jerk. I really like you Arthur and I want to get to know you. How 'bout we have a couple of dates, then we can answer that question?"

Arthur paused for a moment then he smiled, "You couldn't have given me a better answer..."

And the two of them knew from that moment on that this was the beginning of their wonderful relationship.


End file.
